<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toy Soldiers by vaporeonrules234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980522">Toy Soldiers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeonrules234/pseuds/vaporeonrules234'>vaporeonrules234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporeonrules234/pseuds/vaporeonrules234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Thor, Loki is made an Avenger, and Thor is not happy. Loki promises to change the Avengers' minds. However, the Avengers will not listen, apart from one Tony Stark. Contains Dark Thor and references to Child Abuse, and the Avengers being dicks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ironfrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toy Soldiers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM NOT AN AVENGER!” <br/>Thor’s thundering voice echoed through the Avengers tower, exacerbating Nick Fury’s headache and Loki’s anxiety. <br/>Loki and Thor had been called to a private meeting with Nick Fury to discuss what would happen to Loki and the tesseract. <br/>“I mean, because you seem to think of war as a game, and humans as pets, you’re not on the team!” <br/>“And yet you welcome the madness of my brother!?”<br/>Loki, for his part, was trying very hard to focus on the breathing exercises Frigga had taught him.<br/>He had accepted the invitation to join the Avengers, assuming that Thor would also be part of their team.<br/>However, their denial of Thor made him nervous. When Thor wanted something, Thor got it, usually through brute force, and Loki wasn’t sure how he would go about preparing the earth for an invasion from Asgard. <br/>Fury continued arguing with Thor.<br/>“Your brother ain’t what he seems. His plan to attack earth was either the dumbest plan I’ve ever seen or a deliberate failure. He couldn’t’ve made it easier for us if he tried. This leads me to believe he was failing on purpose.” <br/>“So you place faith in incompetence!?” <br/>“I have more faith in this guy’s ‘incompetence’ then I do your muscles!” <br/>“AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL PAY!” <br/>“THOR, STOP!” <br/>Loki stood up, trying to keep his composure. <br/>“Listen, Brother. Give me some time. I will see to it that you are accepted into the group. You must let me convince them that you have grown since last year. I promise I will make sure you are accepted, just give me time.” <br/>“SILENCE!” <br/>In an instant, Loki was down on the ground, shaking like a leaf. <br/>It took only moments for Tony to get to the meeting room with his armour on. <br/>“You heard the man, Point Break! You’re not an Avenger, and you never will be. Especially after what we’ve seen and read in Loki’s case file. Now LEAVE!” <br/>Loki stood up and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. <br/>“Anthony, listen to me. You can’t beat him. I can handle this. It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”<br/>“Stark? Where are the others?” <br/>Fury’s question made Tony visibly uncomfortable, and Loki understood at once. <br/>This made Thor smile arrogantly. <br/>“Very well, I will leave, but I expect you to keep your promise, Brother. Convince these Avengers to let me join them.” <br/>Loki seemed to crumple like paper as the bright flash of light enveloped Thor and he was gone. <br/>“They won’t listen, will they? They will assume my vouch for Thor is for some nefarious purpose. I am doomed.”<br/>Loki’s voice was that of a broken man, and no one could say anything to reassure him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>